Teme, Look at me, please
by Miyu Mayada
Summary: Sasuke yang tak pernah bicara dengan Naruto tiba-tiba saja meminta ia menjadi pacarnya... Naruto yang dari kelas 1 SMA menyukai Sasuke tentu menerimanya dengan senang, Ia mencoba jadi pacar yang baik/ " Teme... Love you.."/ Tapi... ada yang aneh dari Sasuke... Happy reading... read n review yaa...
1. You don't love me, Do you?

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei...**

**Warning : OOC, TYPO, GAJE... n banyak kekurangan lainnya...**

**tapi Miyu harap Minna suka fic-nya...**

**Happy Reading...**

**Jangan Lupa di read n di review yaaa...**

**Muaach :***

**.**

**.**

**Strange...**

**.**

**.**

"Hallo semuanya...!" teriak seorang laki-laki berambut kuning cerah serta memiliki iris sejernih lautan.

"Yo, Halo Naruto!" tegur seorang laki-laki yang memiliki tato 'Ai' di dahinya, Gaara.

Naruto tersenyum manis sambil melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kursinya yang berada di samping jendela.

Setelah meletakkan tas dan mengambil buku dari dalamnya, ia membangunkan laki-laki bersurai mahkota nanas yang tertidur di bangkunya.

"Shikamaru, Boleh pinjam PR Kimia mu?" tanya si Blonde berharap-harap cemas.

Laki-laki bersurai nanas itu mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian berdecih kesal.

"Cih, mendokusei." Katanya. Ia pun melempar buku bersampul hijau ke arah Naruto.

"Horeee... Shikamaru baik sekali!..." teriak Naruto sambil berusaha memeluk si surai nanas. Tapi sebelum ia menyentuh tubuh Shikamaru, sebuah tangan sukses menarik si blonde dari hadapan si nanas.

"Oi, apa-apaan, kau! Kiba!" kata Naruto kesal sambil berusaha menepis tangan yang mencengkram lengannya dengan erat. Laki-laki yang bertato segitiga di pipinya itu mendengus kesal.

"Mau apa kau, Naruto? Memeluk Shikamaru? Jangan harap!" kata Kiba dengan kesal.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal.

"Tenang saja, Kiba. Aku tak akan mengambil Shikamaru, lagi pula aku kan sudah menyukai orang lain." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari.

"Iya, kau yang tak tertarik dengan Shikamaru, tapi bagaimana kalau sebaliknya, Hah!" seru Kiba sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Mendengar itu Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"...Mendokusei." kata Shikamaru.

BUAK!

Kiba memukul tengkuk Shikamaru.

"Kau juga, dari tadi tidur terus. Bangunlah, pemalas." Teriak Kiba sambil memberikan deathglare-nya untuk Shikamaru yang masih menyamankan posisi tidurnya sesaat setelah tengkuknya dipukul Kiba.

Tiba-tiba...

"KYAAA... Sasuke-kuuun.." teriak para gadis setelah melihat seorang laki-laki bersurai raven dengan tangan yang ia jejalkan di saku celananya.

Ia tampak tak menggubrik teriakan para gadis yang seperti kesetanan mendengarnya.

PLAK!

"Tuh, arjunamu datang, Naruto." Kata Kiba setelah memukul bahu Naruto.

Naruto mendengus kesal dengan wajah yang merah padam karena malu.

"Berhentilah, Kiba. Nanti dia dengar." Kata Naruto sambil memalingkan mukanya yang merah.

"Narutooo... bekalmu tertinggal." Seru seorang laki-laki bersurai yang sama dengan Naruto a.k.a Kyuubi, Kakak Naruto yang sekarang duduk di bangku kelas 3.

"Wah, terima kasih, aniki!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum ramah. Ia pun mengambil kotak bekal itu dari tangan kakaknya.

.

.

Naruto Namikaze, kelas 2 SMA, seorang laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik dengan mata biru safir yang indah tampak melihat keluar jendela kelasnya. Sesekali ia tersenyum senang melihat apa yang ia saksikan.

Seorang laki-laki berambut raven yang berwarna biru dongker serta memiliki mata yang hitamnya mengalahkan malam tampak serius men-dribble bola basket menuju ring lawan. Sesekali terdengar sorakan para gadis ketika si raven meloncat untuk memasukkan bola tersebut ke dalam ring.

"KYAAA... Sasuke-kuun... keren sekali... hebaaat... hebaat..."

Kira-kira kata-kata seperti itulah yang sering diteriaki para gadis untuk si Raven, si jenius dengan nilai yang tak pernah kurang dari 100 atau 99,9. Pemilik mata hitam Onyx dan salah satu keturunan keluarga Uchiha yang terpandang. Dialah Sasuke Uchiha yang menjadi tontonan si kuning yang membuat ia tersenyum senang tiap kali memandangnya.

Irisnya yang sebiru laut itu tak pernah melepaskan pandangannya untuk si raven, orang yang langsung ia cintai dalam sekali pandang.

**FLASHBACK**

Saat MOS kelas 1

"Tunggu! Jangan tinggalkan aku, Kiba!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari secepat cheetah mengejar Kiba yang tampak tertawa puas melihat penderitaan temannya.

"Ayo, Kuning! Kau harus mendapatkan slayer ini untuk bisa maju ke level selanjutnya." Kata Kiba sambil mengibarkan slayer berwarna orange yang terdapat gambar rubah di tengahnya.

"Kau Jahat Ki...Umpph..."

Naruto langsung berhenti ketika ia sadar bahwa ia telah menabrak dada seseorang. Iris safirnya menengadah untuk melihat siapakah gerangan orang yang ia tabrak dengan tidak elitnya.

Safir bertemu Onyx

Mata biru Naruto membulat menyaksikan wajah stoic tampan terpampang di hadapannya.

_'apakah ini malaikat...?'_Batin Naruto.

1 detik..

2 det...

"Minggir, Dobe!" kata si pemiliki iris Onyx itu a.k.a Sasuke Uchiha dengan nada yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Jangan lupakan juga deathglareTM andalan keluarga Uchiha miliknya yang serasa menembus tubuh Naruto.

"A..Apa?! Do..Dobe?" ulang Naruto dengan alis sebelah kanannya terangkat.

Pemuda di depannya ini tampak mendengus kesal kemudian berjalan melaluinya.

"Kurang ajar kau, Teme! Seenaknya mengataiku Dobe! Dasar, Teme...!" teriak Naruto dengan kesalnya. Tapi wajahnya bersemu merah ketika suara bariton tadi terus terngiang di telinganya.

**END FLASHBACK**

Mulai saat itu, Naruto mengagumi sosok Sasuke dari kejauhan. Ia tidak pernah bertegur sapa sekali pun dengan Sasuke karena ia berada di kelas XI B dan Sasuke kelas XI A1, kelas paling elit dengan muridnya yang ber-IQ di atas 130. Maka dari itu Naruto hanya dapat melihat Sasuke dari kelasnya yang bersebrangan, apalagi tempat duduk Sasuke berada di samping jendela. Persis seperti tempat duduk Naruto.

Tiba-tiba...

"Naruto, kau dipanggil oleh Sasuke di bawah pohon yang ada di depan gerbang." Kata Kiba. Sukses membuat Naruto membelalakkan matanya.

_'Apa?! Sasuke memanggilku?'_kata Naruto tak percaya. Wajahnya langsung merah sempurna.

"Ke...Ke..Kenapa dia memanggilku?" tanya Naruto heran, tapi ia sudah bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Sudah, temui saja dia." Kata Kiba sambil tersenyum miring.

Naruto pun berlalu menuju gerbang sekolah dimana orang yang tak pernah ia ajak bicara itu menunggunya.

Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Wajah tannya yang berwarna karamel, tampak ada rona merah menandakan bahwa di jantungnya ada parade marching band.

Setelah ia sampai di depan gerbang, ia melihat sosok yang hanya dapat ia lihat dari kejauhan. Mata onyx-nya tampak tajam memandang ke arahnya, membuat Naruto semakin dag dig dug.

"Kau lama sekali, Dobe." Kata Sasuke sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Matanya masih menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Dobe lagi, Dobe lagi! Kau mau apa memanggilku, Teme!" teriak Naruto kesal.

"Mau jadi pacarku, dobe?"

"Hah, jadi pacarmu? Tentu saja aku mau, Teme..." kata Naruto sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya. (tidak sadar)

1 detik..

2 detik...

"Na..NANI?!" Naruto baru tersadar dengan ucapannya ia segera menutup mulutnya.

Sedangkan laki-laki raven di depannya tampak menyeringai.

"Bagus!" kata Sasuke ia pun menepuk kepala Naruto dengan lembut.

.

.

Naruto berjalan ke kelasnya dengan gontai, ia masih tak percaya dengan kejadian yang kemarin.

Ia membawa dua bekal di tangannya. Satu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk Sasuke, pacar barunya. Ia sengaja membuat bekal atas anjuran Kiba, karena setelah ia kembali ke kelas ia menceritakan semuanya pada Kiba, sahabat karibnya.

Apalagi Kiba memberikan beberapa tips untuk Naruto yang tidak pernah sama sekali... berpacaran.

"Cieee... bawa dua bekal ya..?" kata Kiba. Sukses menbuat wajah Naruto terasa terbakar.

"Untuk siapa, yaaa...?" tanya Kiba lagi.

"Diamlah, KIBAAAA!" teriak Naruto dengan geram. Ia pun meletakkan bekal tadi di kolong mejanya dan meletakkan tasnya di kursi.

Kiba melirik ke arah tangan Naruto yang tampak banyak luka goresan.

"Wah, wah... tanganmu sampai luka-luka, ya.. Naruto." Kata Kiba di tambah dengan cengiran jahilnya.

Naruto makin memerah dengan cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela.

.

.

**Saat Istirahat...**

" Teme..." kata Naruto dengan riang. Ia pun memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Naruto menahan malu ketika melakukan itu, karena kata Kiba, laki-laki suka jika di peluk dari belakang oleh orang yang ia cintai.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Naruto tidak menyerah, ia pun mencium pipi Sasuke. Masih karena anjuran Kiba.

Sasuke mulau gelisah. Ia pun menggerakkan bahunya, pertanda bahwa ia ingin Naruto menyingkir darinya.

"aku buatkan bekal untukmu, Teme." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum senang. Ia segera membuka bekal miliknya dan Sasuke.

Sasuke masih diam dengan wajah stoic-nya.

"Aku tidak mau, aku yakin masakanmu tidak enak." Kata Sasuke ketus. Ia kembali menekuni bukunya.

"Tenang saja, Teme. Enak, kok... Aniki Kyuubi yang membantuku memasak." Kata Naruto sambil menyiapkan sumpit untuk mereka berdua.

"Oh, Kyuubi. Dia pintar memasak, ya?" tanya Sasuke antusias.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Iya, Aniki itu, sangat senang memasak. Setiap hari pun ia selalu membuatkan bekal untuk ku." Kata Naruto.

"Hn, begitu. Apakah ia sering melihat acara di TV?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Naruto mengangguk lagi.

"Iya, sampai-sampai ia mengoleksi banyak sekali kaset tentang memasak."kata Naruto. Mulutnya tampak penuh dengan makanan.

_'Kenapa Sasuke antusias sekali ingin tahu tentang Aniki? Hum, mungkin karena dia ingin mengenal lebih jauh tentang keluargaku.'_kata Naruto dalam hati. Ia pun tersenyum riang.

.

.

Naruto mulai merasa aneh dengan Sasuke yang benar-benar tertarik ingin tahu tentang aniki-nya. Selama 2 minggu mereka berpacaran pun Sasuke sering menatap ke kejauhan yang Naruto tahu bahwa itu adalah kelas aniki Kyuubi. Tak jarang pula Sasuke mengorek tentang kepribadian Kyuubi, membuat Naruto merasa cemburu. Ya, bagaimana pun Kyuubi kakaknya sudah punya pacar dan pacarnya adalah kakak Sasuke sendiri, Itachi Uchiha. Naruto tetap berbaik sangka bahwa Sasuke di suruh aniki-nya untuk mengorek tentang kepribadian Kyuubi. Tapi yang membuat Naruto semakin aneh saat mereka kencan berdua. Topik yang diinginkan Sasuke tetaplah Kyuubi, kakaknya. Tak pernah Sasuke bertanya tentang dirinya. Padahal sekarang, status dirinya adalah pacar Sasuke. Meskipun begitu Naruto tetap yakin bahwa Sasuke suka padanya bukan dengan Anikinya, Kyuubi.

Hingga suatu hari...

"Temee ku sayaang... kita makan sama-sama yuukk.." Kata Naruto dengan riang sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Sasuke keluar tadi, mungkin dia ke toilet." Kata seorang laki-laki dengan banyak taring di giginya, Suigetsu.

"Oh, begitu... baiklah, aku akan menunggunya." Kata Naruto. Ia pun duduk di kursi Sasuke.

_'Senangnya... akhirnya aku bisa duduk di kursi ini.'_ Batin Naruto senang.

Setelah meletakkan bekalnya di atas meja Sasuke ia tampak tertarik dengan sebuah buku yang bersampul biru tua di kolong meja Sasuke.

"Hm... ini apa ya..?" tanya Naruto sambil membuka-buka buku itu.

Matanya langsung terbelalak saat membaca sekilas sebuah tulisan.

_Kenapa kau lebih memilih dia dibanding aku?_

_Apa kau tak mengerti bahwa aku menyukaimu,_

_Dari dulu..._

_Sudah lama sekali..._

_Lihatlah aku, sekali... saja..._

_Sebagai seorang laki-laki yang kau cintai..._

_Kyuubi Namikaze,_

_Aku Cinta Padamu..._

_...Sasuke Uchiha..._

Naruto terdiam. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah, kemudian ia tersenyum miris dengan bulir air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk mata safirnya.

"Oh, ternyata begitu, dia menjadikan aku pacarnya, supaya bisa mengetahui sisi lain aniki." Gumam Naruto pelan. Ia segera mengusap air matanya yang terus menetes.

"Ternyata begitu..." kata Naruto lagi.

"Ternyata begitu..."

"Ternyata begitu... aku mengerti kalau... IA SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENYUKAI AKU..."lirih Naruto.

Naruto kembali tersenyum miris dengan air mata yang terus keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

**TBC**

**To**

**Be**

**Continued...**

**Read n Review ya... Minna~Chaaan**

**tunggu Chapter selanjutnya, ya... ^_^**


	2. Nevermind, Teme

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : OOC, TYPO, Gaje, Boy x Boy, Yaoi... n segudang mistakes lainnya... T^T**

**Mohon Dimaklumi...**

**Pairing : SasuNaru (Absolutely!)**

**Happy Reading, Miinaaa... n jangan lupa Read n di Review yaaa...**

**Salam Manis, Miyu-chaan... muaaach :***

**.**

**.**

**Nevermind**

**.**

.

Naruto meletakkan buku bersampul biru tua tadi ke dalam kolong meja Sasuke.

"Menyingkir dari kursiku, Dobe!" perintah suara bariton yang sangat Naruto kenal.

Naruto langsung terbelalak dan segera berdiri dari kursi Sasuke.

"Ahahaha... gomen ne, Teme... " kata Naruto sambil tertawa yang tampak ia paksakan.

Sasuke tampak tak peduli dan kembali duduk di kursinya dengan wajah datar.

Naruto memeluk Sasuke dari belakang, tapi si Raven hanya diam saja karena si Kuning berisik yang menjadi pacarnya itu sering melakukannya. Setelah itu Naruto mencium kedua pipi Sasuke secara bergantian kemudian berbisik.

"Aku cinta padamu, Teme..." lirih Naruto. Suaranya tampak bergetar.

"Hn," hanya itu yang terucap dari mulut Sasuke. Ia membuka bekal dari Naruto tanpa mengindahkan Naruto yang masih betah memeluk lehernya.

Naruto menutup matanya mencoba mencium bau mint yang ia sukai itu. Tanpa sadar air mata kembali keluar dari iris safirnya, ia terlalu mencintai orang yang ada di depannya ini. Membuat ia tak mau melepaskan pelukannya.

Cup!

Naruto mencium leher Sasuke sebentar kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sepertinya kau sedang kelaparan, Teme." Kata naruto dengan senang. Tapi senyuman itu hanya kepalsuan, benar-benar berkebalikan dengan hatinya sekarang.

Sasuke tak menjawab, ia masih menikmati makanan yang ada di tangannya sekarang dengan wajahnya yang stoic.

"Hei, Sasuke. Aniki Kyuubi memintamu untuk datang ke rumah." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum manis.

Sasuke langsung terbelalak kaget.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke antusias.

Naruto mengangguk yakin.

"Iya, siang ini ya... dia mengundang kau makan siang di rumah." Kata Naruto masih dengan senyum 5 jarinya.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari Naruto melihat raut kegembiraan di wajahnya.

Hati Naruto benar-benar pedih. Meski mereka selalu bersama selama 2 minggu ini, tapi hati sang Uchiha yang ia cintai itu bukan untuknya, tetapi untuk orang lain. Dan ia harus menerima kenyataan pahit, bahwa orang yang is cintai itu mencintai kakaknya, Kyuubi.

.

"Aniki, siang ini masak yang enak, ya?" kata Naruto sambil bergelayut di tangan Kyuubi.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kyuubi. Ia memandang aneh wajah adiknya itu.

"Hehehe... pacarku mau datang ke sini. Aku sering menceritakan tentang aniki, makanya dia penasaran dan aku mengundangnya." Kata Naruto.

"adik Itachi, ya?" tanya Kyuubi sambil tersenyum jahil ke arah Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk senang.

"Ya.. ya.. masak yang banyak dan enak ya...Pliiss..." kata Naruto sambil memberika Puppy eyes-nya.

Kyuubi mendengus geli kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Naruto.

"Ya, baiklah." Kata Kyuubi sambil tersenyum manis.

"Horee! Terima kasih, aniki!" seru Naruto. Ia pun melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Kyuubi dan berlalu sambil bernyayi-nyanyi kecil.

.

Semuanya palsu... senyumnya, senandung cerianya... semuanya palsu.. tak ada yang tahu jika sekarang hati Naruto menjerit. Ia menginginkan seseorang yang dapat ia jadikan tempat bersandar dan bercerita. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan ketenangan sekarang.

"Naruto, kau kenapa? Dari tadi ku perhatikan kau hanya diam tak berisik seperti biasanya" kata seseorang di belakang Naruto. Ia mengelus bahu Naruto pelan.

"Aku tak apa-apa." Kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

Laki-laki dengan tato segitiga di pipinya itu tampak mendengus kesal dan menyeret kursi yang ada di sebelah Naruto agar dapat duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Ceritakan... aku akan mendengarkannya." Kata Kiba.

Naruto menggeleng kuat sambil tersenyum ala kadarnya.

"Tidak Kiba, kau ini aneh sekali. Aku tidak sedang ada masalah." Kata Naruto sambil terkekeh geli.

Kiba kembali mendengus kesal.

"Kau kira bisa membohongi teman sejak kecilmu ini, Hah! Aku tahu kau itu sedang berbohong." Kata Kiba sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Melihat kesungguhan Kiba, Naruto langsung tertunduk menatap lantai keramik yang ia pijak sekarang.

"Kiba, bagaimana perasaanmu, jika seseorang yang menjadi pacarmu sama sekali tidak mencintaimu dan ternyata dia mencintai kakakmu?" tanya Naruto pelan. Matanya masih menatap lantai keramik itu.

"Kau bermasalah dengan Sasuke, Hah?" Kiba balik bertanya.

"jawab pertanyaanku, Kiba." Kata Naruto datar, namun tersirat kesedihan di sana.

Kiba menghela nafas kemudian mengelus kepala Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku akan berusaha untuk membuat ia melihatku." Kata Kiba dengan lembut.

Naruto diam sebentar,

"Oh begitu," kata Naruto. Masih dengan nada datar.

"Kalau menurutku, aku akan membuat ia tersenyum atau tertawa meskipun itu bukan karena aku. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya, jika menurutnya itu membahagiakan. Apapun itu Kiba..." Sambung Naruto. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Kiba. Senyum kesedihan yang tak pernah ditunjukkan Naruto pada siapa pun.

Kiba tertegun mendengar jawaban yang tampak dewasa di matanya. Ya... ia mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Naruto sekarang, ia benar-benar mengerti apa yang sedang melanda hati pemuda bermata safir yang menjadi temannya sejak SD itu.

"Terima kasih mau menjawab pertanyaanku, Kiba." Kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan wajah cerianya, karena merasa lega sudah menceritakan masalahnya pada Kiba.

Kiba masih terdiam, sibuk dengan pikirannya sekarang. Tapi matanya masih menatap lembut iris laut milik Naruto.

"Hoy, Kiba! Kenapa kau melamun, hah!" seru Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah kiba.

Kiba tersadar, kemudian tersenyum manis melihat wajah Naruto.

.

**Siang...**

**1.00**

Sekarang Naruto berada dengan Sasuke dan Kyuubi yang duduk berdekatan. Ia tampak tersenyum ceria menampilkan pipi chubby-nya.

"Yosh, Selamat Makan, Minna..." seru Naruto sambil mengacungkan sumpitnya.

Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan kemudian mulai makan, sedangkan Kyuubi terkekeh kecil melihat adiknya yang begitu gembira, karena pacarnya datang dan makan di rumahnya.

Mereka makan dalam diam...

"Bagaimana, Sasuke... semua masakan ini, aniki Kyuubi loh yang memasaknya..." kata Naruto, ia tersenyum senang.

Sasuke hanya diam saja, dan masih memakan dengan nikmat makanan yang dihidangkan oleh Kyuubi.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Kyuubi. Ia memandang Sasuke yang makan dengan nikmatnya.

"Hn..." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Itu artinya enak, aniki... ya kan, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

Setelah selesai makan mereka beranjak ke ruang tamu.

Naruto tampak duduk bersebrangan dengan Kyuubi dan Sasuke yang tampak asyik dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Ah! Ada yang mau aku ambil. Aniki, temani Sasuke ngobrol dulu, ya..."kata Naruto. Ia pun beranjak meninggalkan keduanya yang tampak bengong, namun tak kentara terlihat di mata si bungsu Uchiha ini.

Naruto berlari ke kamarnya dan diam di sana.

Ia berbohong.. tidak ada barang yang ingin diambilnya... semuanya bohong... hanya pura-pura agar Sasuke bisa ngobrol bersama Aniki-nya.

Naruto pun berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang. Menunduk dalam diam... Ia menatap lantai keramik yang berwarna putih bersih itu. Tanpa sadar wajahnya memerah menahan sesuatu untuk keluar. Ia pun menarik nafasnya kuat-kuat agar benda cair itu tak keluar dari iris safirnya.

"Sial! Jangan keluar bodoh! Jangan keluar!" lirih Naruto kesal.

Samar-samar ia mendengar canda tawa dari kedua orang yang ia tinggal tadi.

Naruto pun berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya dan mengintip dari sela-sela pintu yang terbuka kecil.

Di lihatnya laki-laki raven yang menjadi pacarnya itu tertawa dengan lepas. Naruto tersenyum senang melihatnya. Baru kali ini ia melihat si raven yang menjadi pacarnya selama 2 minggu itu tertawa bahkan ia tidak pernah melihat wajah pacarnya itu merona sebelumnya. Melihat Sasuke yang tertawa riang seperti itu membuat Naruto lega, ia akan mempertahankan senyuman dan tawa itu meskipun ia harus merasa sakit.

"Senangnya melihat senyum dan tawamu yang seperti itu, Teme... " lirih Naruto pelan. Ia pun tersenyum senang dengan rona merah di pipinya.

.

.

"Temee... I Love you..." teriak Naruto sambil memeluk leher Sasuke seperti biasanya. Ia membawa kantung berwarna biru dongker di tangannya.

Sasuke tak bergeming, ia tetap membaca bukunya.

"Hei, aniki memintaku memberikan ini padamu." Kata Naruto sambil tertawa senang. Ia memamerkan kantung berwarna biru dongker itu.

Sasuke pun mengalihkan wajahnya dengan antusias.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menyodorkan kantung yang berisi gelas keramik yang berwarna biru dongker.

"Ini dari aniki-mu?" tanya Sasuke dengan antusias.

Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang.

"Terima Kasih." Kata Sasuke pelan. Di pegangnya dengan erat mug itu.

Bohong! Naruto berbohong mengatakan hadiah itu dari aniki-nya. Padahal mug berwarna biru dongker itu ia beli sendiri dengan uang jajannya. Ya... demi senyuman Sasuke ia rela melakukan apapun, karena kebahagiaan Sasuke adalah hal yang paling ingin ia lihat dalam hidupnya.

.

"Naruto! Sasuke pingsan! Sekarang dia ada di UKS." pekik seorang laki-laki bertato 'ai' di dahinya.

Naruto terbelalak kaget. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi ia segera berlari dari kelas menuju UKS.

BRAK..

"Teme!" seru Naruto. Ia segera menghampiri ranjang UKS itu.

Wajah Sasuke tampak pucat pasi. Membuat Naruto khawatir, dengan segera Naruto mengambil minyak kayu putih dan selembar handuk kecil yang berada tak jauh darinya. Setelah itu ia mengelap dahi Sasuke dengan lembut dan mengusap surai ravennya. Ia pun mengusap dahi dan leher Sasuke dengan minyak kayu putih.

Tangannya ia tautkan dengan tangan dingin milik Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa, Teme?" bisik Naruto lembut.

Sasuke tetap diam (lagi Pingsan)

"Kau sakit, huh?" Naruto berbicara sendiri. Ia kembali mengusap surai raven milik Sasuke.

"Aku bisa menebak kalau kau tidak sarapan tadi pagi." Kata Naruto lagi.

"Dasar Bodoh! Kau membuatku khawatir, tahu!" naruto masih berbicara sendiri sambil menatap wajah tampan Sasuke yang tampak tenang.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Hoaam..."

Naruto pun tertidur di samping ranjang Sasuke yang tampak masih setia dengan pingsannya.

.

.

Mata Onyx milik Sasuke mengerjap pelan. Ia merasakan pusing yang luar biasa di kepalanya, namun ia berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya.

Samar-samar ia mendengar dengkuran halus yang berada di samping tubuhnya. Dilihatnya sosok pemuda berambut blonde tengah tertidur dengan jari-jemari tangan mereka yang bertautan. Ia mengamati wajah tenang itu dengan senyuman tipis yang hampir tak terlihat.

"Dobe, Dobe... bangunlah!" kata Sasuke sambil mengguncang bahu Naruto pelan.

Naruto tidak bergeming ia malah menyamankan posisi tidurnya di kaki Sasuke yang tertutup selimut.

"Dobe...!" kata Sasuke lagi namun lebih keras, sukses membuat mata safir Naruto terbuka.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali menyadarkan kepingan-kepingan jiwanya yang masih berantakan. Di lihatnya mata Onyx hitam milik Sasuke menatap tajam ke irisnya.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun, Teme.." kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Hn."

"baguslah, ayo kita pulang, Teme... aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah." Kata Naruto. Ia segera beranjak dan merapikan kembali bajunya. Setelah itu ia membasuh mukanya di westafel yang ada di UKS.

Sasuke hanya melihat gerak-gerik pacarnya itu tanpa bersuara ataupun bergerak sedikit pun.

Naruto melihat pantulan Sasuke yang tampak diam dengan pikirannya sendiri dari cermin yang ada di hadapannya.

"kenapa kau melamun, Teme..? ayo! Mungkin murid yang lain sudah pulang semua." Kata Naruto.

Setelah itu, Ia pun membantu Sasuke berdiri dan menggandengnya dengan hangat. Senyum lima jarinya tak hilang dari bibir Naruto karena ia benar-benar bahagia bisa menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Ya... meskipun ia tahu, pikiran dan hati Sasuke sekarang bukan untuknya, tapi untuk orang lain. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap senang dengan statusnya sebagai pacar Sasuke Uchiha, si raven dengan mata Onyx obsidian yang ia cintai itu.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**To**

**Be**

**Continued...**

**Read n Review-nya... Minna~chan..**

**Bye... Muaaach :***


	3. Don't leave me, Dobe

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : OOC, TYPO, Gaje, boy x boy, Yaoi...**

**n segudang mistakes...**

**Nah, Minna~chan... maaf yaa... chapter 3nya kependekan...**

**soalnya update kilat, ya... kayaknya untuk 3 bulan ke depan Miyu gak update lagi...**

**Mau Ujiaaan... do'ain Miyu ya, Minna~chaaan**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

.

"Sasuke, kita ke Holly Land yang baru dibangun itu yuk..." ajak Naruto manja sambil bergelayut di lehernya.

Sasuke diam tak bergeming dan tetap diam sambil membaca buku yang di pegangnya sekarang.

"Ayolah, Teme... ya.. ya..."pinta Naruto.

"Hn" akhirnya hanya dua huruf itu yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

"Horeee!..." seru Naruto dengan riang. Di kecupnya pipi putih porselen milik Sasuke sekilas dan melenggang pergi setelah sebelumnya ia mencium dahi Sasuke dengan hangat.

.

**Di Holly Land**

"Teme! Aku mau naik itu, naik itu, naik itu juga, semuanyaa..." kata Naruto sambil menunjuk wahana-wahana yang ada di sana.

"Satu-satu, Dobe." kata Sasuke datar. Ia pun berjalan mengikuti Naruto yang berlari mendahuluinya.

Akhirnya mereka mencoba semua wahana itu.

Naruto tampak senang sekali. Apalagi saat berada di wahana _Roller Coaster_, Naruto berteriak

"Aku suka Sasuke... aku cinta Sasuke... Aishiteru yoo... Teme... I Love You, Temeee..." saat _Roller Coaster_ itu bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Sasuke hanya mendengus geli mendengar penuturan polos dari laki-laki pirang yang ada di sampingnya itu.

Setelah puas berkeliling mereka pun duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang sambil menikmati matahari terbenam. Wajah puas tampak sekali di wajah Naruto.

Tiba-tiba...

Naruto tampak mendelik kaget saat di dapatinya dua orang pemuda yang berciuman dengan mesra di salah satu pohon rindang yang berada tak jauh dari mereka, mungkin hanya berjarak 50 meter. Naruto tak mungkin salah ketika melihat surai yang sama dengannya itu.

ANIKI !

Melihat wajah Naruto yang tiba-tiba berubah, Sasuke mengangkat alisnya sebelah.

"Ada apa, dobe?"tanya Sasuke heran.

Naruto kaget mendengar suara Sasuke, ia pun tertawa garing yang dibuat-buat.

"Ah..hehehe... tidak ada apa-apa, Teme." Kata Naruto, ia mencoba menghalangi pandangan Sasuke dengan mengangkat tubuhnya yang lebih pendek dari Sasuke.

"ada apa, Dobe!" kata Sasuke mulai kesal.

Ia pun menggeser badan Naruto.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak melihat pemandangan siluet dua manusia yang sangat di kenalnya itu.

Dengan sigap Naruto langsung menghadapkan wajah Sasuke ke wajahnya. Dahi mereka saling bersentuhan. Naruto juga menahan kepala Sasuke untuk tidak bergerak ke kanan mauapun kekiri dengan tangannya.

"kau tidak melihatnya, kan?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap mata Onyx Sasuke yang hanya berjarak 3 cm dari matanya itu.

Sasuke diam seribu bahasa.

"Kau tidak melihatnya, kan?" Naruto mengulang pertanyaannya.

Sasuke masih terdiam, matanya tampak meyiratkan kesedihan.

"Jawab aku Teme, kau tidak melihatnya, kan?"

Sasuke tetap diam.

Tanpa sadar buliran air mata jatuh dari iris safir yang ada di depannya, membuat Sasuke sedikit kaget.

"Kau... tidak melihatnya, kan?" ulang Naruto, namun suaranya tampak bergetar.

Melihat air mata yang terus jatuh dari iris safir milik Naruto, Sasuke tidak tega.

Ia mengangguk.

"aku tidak melihat apapun, Dobe." Kata Sasuke pelan. Tapi Naruto tahu bahwa hal itu Cuma kebohongan.

Naruto memejamkan matanya kemudian perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar.

Naruto langsung nyengir kuda, kemudian menarik kedua sisi bibir Sasuke dengan tangannya, sehingga melengkungkan sebuah senyuman.

"Tersenyumlah, Sasuke... aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, supaya kau tersenyum." Kata Naruto.

"Aku akan berusaha agar Aniki-Kyuubi melihatmu sebagai laki-laki yang di cintainya, aku akan berusaha membuat senyuman yang kau tunjukan untuk Aniki tidak hilang, aku akan berusaha, Sasuke." Lanjut Naruto lagi.

Sasuke terbelalak kaget mendengar penuturan Naruto. Jantungnya berdetak kencang karena rahasianya yang selama ini ia jaga terbongkar sudah.

Setelah itu, Sasuke tertunduk lesu. Ia menatap jari-jari mereka yang bertautan.

"Maafkan aku sudah memanfaatkanmu." Lirih Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Dasar, untuk apa kau meminta maaf." Kata Naruto. Ia tersenyum sambil mengangkat wajah Sasuke.

"Akan ku lakukan apapun agar kau tersenyum... apapun itu, Teme... aku akan membantumu mendapatkan Aniki." kata Naruto. Ia tersenyum tulus sekali. Tanpa si Uchiha ini sadari jantungnya berdebar dengan lembut mendengar penuturan lembut dari kekasihnya yang sudah mengetahui maksud dibalik ia memacari kekasihnya itu.

.

.

"Temee... lihatlaah.. kau dapat rajutan dari Aniki." Seru Naruto sambil mengacungkan sebuah syal rajutan berwarna biru dongker.

Sasuke melirik syal itu dan mengambilnya dari tangan Naruto. Ia tidak melihat jika tangan Naruto tampak di plaster di beberapa tempat karena sering tertusuk jarum rajut. Ya... Naruto yang membuat syal rajutan itu dan mengatakan bahwa aniki-nya yang membuat itu.

"Bagaimana?"tanya Naruto sambil menampilkan senyuman lima jarinya.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-teme... apa maksud 'hn' mu itu. bagus atau tidak?" tanya Naruto kesal.

"Bagus." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia pun tersenyum.

Naruto juga ikut tersenyum melihat hal itu.

"Kau ini memang tampan sekali, Teme... tak bosan aku melihatmu." Kata Naruto sambil menampilkan cengirannya.

Tanpa Naruto sadari pipi si Raven ini bersemu merah dan seulas senyum tipis tampak di wajahnya.

.

.

Semakin lama Sasuke sering menampilkan senyumnya di hadapan Naruto. Meskipun Naruto tahu bahwa objek yang disebut bukanlah dia, melainkan anikinya untuk membuat si raven yang ia cintai itu tersenyum.

Ya... tanpa si raven sadari ia mulai tertarik dengan si blonde yang manja, berisik, serta memiliki hati yang begitu baik itu. Ia kagum sekaligus heran, karena Naruto tidak marah padanya meskipun Naruto tahu alasan ia mau berpacaran dengan Naruto adalah agar dapat mengetahui sisi lain Kyuubi, orang yang (dulu) ia cintai.

Sasuke mengambil buku berwarna biru tua dari kolong mejanya, kemudian tampak menulis sesuatu di sana sambil tersenyum manis.

_Kami-sama benar-benar baik denganku..._

_Dia telah mengirimkan seseorang yang berhati malaikat_

_Menjadi cahaya di tengah kekalutan hatiku_

_Membimbingku dengan lembut, meski ku tahu hatinya rapuh_

_Ah, alangkah bodohnya aku tidak memperhatikan orang seperti dia sebelumnya_

_Iris safir indahnya yang tampak bersinar seperti langit_

_Rambut kuningnya yang mengalahkan mentari_

_Benar-benar indah_

_Mungkin ini sudah saatnya untukku..._

_Melihat lebih dalam sosokmu,_

_Naruto Namikaze..._

_...Sasuke Uchiha..._

Setelah itu, ia menutup bukunya dengan kelegaan yang entah kenapa menghampiri hatinya setelah menulis hal itu.

_'Is there a second chance for me, God?' _Lirih Sasuke dalam hati.

.

**Sepulang sekolah**

.

"Teme... aku pulang duluan ya..." kata Naruto. Ia pun melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Iya, pulanglah sana, Dobe." Kata Sasuke dengan nada bosan. Padahal Sasuke ingin sekali mengajak Naruto untuk pulang bersama-sama.

"Ya sudah, Ja..."

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya...\

.

BRUGH DUAK!

.

Gadis-gadis yang sempat tenang langsung berteriak histeris melihat kejadian mengerikan di hadapan mereka.

Mata Sasuke langsung melotot saat melihat tubuh Naruto yang terpental sesaat setelah sebuah mobil berwarna putih menabrak tubuhnya. Mobil yang menabrak Naruto itu berhenti tepat di depan tubuh Naruto.

Ia segera berlari sekuat tenaga untuk melihat keadaan Naruto. Ia berharap dobe-nya itu tidak kenapa-napa. Tapi, Setelah melihat tubuh Naruto yang bersimbah darah kakinya langsung lemas, begitu pun tubuhnya, tapi dengan susah payah ia segera memeluk tubuh itu dengan penuh perasaan.

"Dobe... dobe..." kata Sasuke sambil terus mengguncang tubuh Naruto dan menepuk pelan pipi tan milik Naruto.

Sebuah perasaan sakit langsung menyerang hatinya.

"Dobe, bangunlah... kumohon.." lirih Sasuke tertahan. Ia tidak tahu bahwa air mata jatuh dari iris Onyx miliknya.

"Ku mohon..." katanya lagi.

"Engh... Teme..." kata Naruto pelan. Ia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

"Ya, aku di sini, Dobe" kata Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto. Air mata terus jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"hihihi... kenapa kau menangis?" kata Naruto sambil terkekeh kecil di sela-sela rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya.

Sasuke baru sadar saat tahu bahwa pipinya sudah basah oleh air matanya.

"Tersenyumlah, Teme... tersenyumlah.."kata Naruto sambil tersenyum manis.

"Mana bisa aku..."

"Tersenyumlah, ku mohon..." potong Naruto.

Dengan susah payah Sasuke menarik bibirnya untuk tersenyum.

"Begitu lebih baik, Teme... kau tak perlu menangisi orang yang tak kau cintai.." lirih Naruto. Ia membelai pipi pucat Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap iris safir yang selalu memancarkan kebahagiaan itu dengan lembut.

Hatinya merasa sangat sakit sekarang, sakit... sekali ketika perlahan tubuh si blonde yang berada di pelukannya itu kian melemah.

"Jaa... Teme..." kata Naruto. Iris safir itu pun tertutup dengan perlahan

"Dobe.. dobe..." Sasuke mengguncang tubuh Naruto lagi. Tak di rasakannya ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari sosok yang mulai ia akui keberadaannya itu.

Ingatan ia bersama Naruto kembali menguar bebas dari otaknya, membuat si pemilik mata sehitam malam itu tak kuasa menahan isakannya.

.

_'Teme... I love You...'_

_'Teme... Aku cinta Kamu...'_

_'Teme... Teme...'_

.

"Dobe... bangunlaah..." suara Sasuke melemah seiring dengan semakin dinginnya tubuh Naruto.

Ia mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Naruto

"Aku baru sadar... bahwa aku.. mencintaimu..." lirih Sasuke.

.

.

**To**

**Be**

**Continued...**

**Jangan kecewa dulu, Minna T^T**

**Next to the last Chapter... okey!**

**Read n review pliiiis...**


	4. Second Chance

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : OOC, TYPO, Gaje, Boy x Boy, Yaoi**

**n segudang mistakes lainnya...**

**Harap di maklumi Minna-Chaan**

**Oh, Iya... ini ending dari fic Miyu yang kedua... Moga Suka ya...**

**n Jaa... buat para Minna-chan... karena Miyu harus undur diri selama 3 bulan...**

**Mau Ujiaaaan... T^T Do'ain buat Miyu ya... :) Jaa...**

**Happy Reading...**

**.**

**.**

**Second Chance**

**.**

**.**

**Di Rumah Sakit...**

Keluarga Naruto serta Sasuke tampak berharap-harap cemas menunggu di depan UGD di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Sasuke tampak duduk di samping Kyuubi dengan wajah tertunduk.

CKLEK

Pintu ruang UGD terbuka menampilkan seorang wanita paruh baya berambut pirang panjang.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto." Seru Sasuke dengan cepat sebelum anggota keluarga yang lain.

Dokter wanita itu tersenyum,

"Syukurlah, sepertinya Kami-sama memberikan keajaiban padanya."kata Dokter itu. Ia tersenyum hangat sesaat setelah ia membuka maskernya yang berwarna hijau.

Semua yang ada di sana bernafas lega. Telebih lagi Sasuke.

"Awalnya kami memvonis dia sudah meninggal setelah 3 kali menaikkan gelombang listrik pada alat pacu jantung. Tapi, akhirnya kami melihat detak jantungnya, meskipun masih lemah. Dan hebatnya ia bisa menggerakkan tangannya membuat huruf 's' dari jari tangannya." Jelas dokter yang memiliki tag name 'Tsunade' itu.

.

.

**Other Side**

"Waah, di sini indah sekali." Seru Naruto sambil berlari dengan girang.

Di kiri dan kanannya tampak dua orang laki-laki bertubuh besar memakai baju berwarna putih bersih.

"Hum... kenapa kalian membuntutiku?" tanya Naruto setelah menoleh kepada dua orang itu yang sejak tadi membuntutinya.

"Kami adalah pelayan anda, Naruto-sama." Kata mereka dengan serempak sampai membungkukkan tubuhnya ala maid.

"Hah?! Pelayanku? Memangnya... sekarang aku berada di mana?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya.

Pohon-pohon rindang yang berbuah lebat yang dapat dipetik dengan mudah, air sungai yang berwarna putih seperti susu dan tak jarang ia melihat beberapa wanita cantik melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Nikmatilah keadaan di sini, Naruto-sama. Anda berada di sini karena kebaikan anda selama ini." Kata mereka.

Naruto membelalak kaget mendengar penuturan dari kedua orang yang memanggilnya dengan embel-embel sama itu.

Tiba-tiba...

"Naruto Namikaze!" kata sebuah suara dari tempat yang sangat tinggi dan penuh cahaya.

Naruto diam sebentar, kemudian menoleh mencari asal suara tersebut.

"Ya, apakah anda memanggil saya?" tanya Naruto dengan sopan.

"Tentu, wahai anak manusia. Sepertinya kau harus kembali ke duniamu, karena di sana ada seorang pemuda yang mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati. Ia berdo'a agar ia diberikan kesempatan kedua." Kata suara tanpa wujud itu.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Maksud anda, tuan?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia berdo'a terus meskipun tidak ada yang tahu. Aku ingin memberikan kesempatan untuknya." Kata suara itu lagi.

"Tapi... di sini..."

"Aku yakin, kau sangat ingin bertemu dengan orang itu. Tenang saja,kalau sudah tiba saatnya, kau akan kembali ke sini." Potongnya.

"Larilah, di ujung sana ada lubang cahaya yang akan mengembalikanmu ke dunia." Lanjutnya lagi.

Naruto masih diam, wajahnya tertunduk.

_'Siapa yang mencintaiku begitu tulus sampai aku di suruh kembali?'_ Tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"Hey, anak muda. Larilah, berilah kesempatan untuknya." Kata suara itu.

Naruto memandang cahaya yang berada di depannya itu, kemudian mengangguk yakin.

Ia menoleh, kemudian berlari menuju sebuah lubang cahaya besar yang dimaksudkan oleh cahaya yang mengajaknya berbicara tadi.

Kemudian...

GLUPP... Naruto tersedot ke dalam lubang cahaya itu.

"Kami-sama, kenapa anda menyuruh dia kembali?" tanya salah seorang yang menjadi pelayan Naruto tadi.

"Ia sudah mengorbankan segalanya untuk orang yang dicintainya, saatnya dia kembali untuk menerima balasan dari jerih payahnya untuk mendapatkan cinta itu." Jelas cahaya itu.

.

"Dokter Tsunade, jantungnya berdetak! Jantungnya berdetak!" seru seorang suster.

Dokter yang bernama Tsunade itu langsung memperhatikan monitor pergerakan jantung dengan peluh yang membasahinya. Kemudian ia bernafas lega ketika melihat garis yang awalnya hanya lurus, perlahan-lahan berubah bentuk seperti lembah dan gunung.

"Syukurlah, terima kasih... Kami-sama..." lirih Dokter Tsunade.

Dokter Tsunade sedikit kaget mendapati tangan pemuda tan itu tampak bergerak dan meneuliskan sesuatu dengan jarinya.

"huruf S?" Kata Dokter Tsunade heran

.

**3 Minggu Kemudian...**

Setelah kecelakaan itu, Naruto kembali sekolah seperti biasanya. Kejadian saat ia berbicara dengan Kami-sama itu sudah terlupakan sepenuhnya. Ya... jika sudah Tuhan sudah mengatur, manusia hanya bisa mengikuti...

"Temeku sayaaaang... aku bawa bekal niih." Seru Naruto sambil berlari kecil menuju kursi kekasihnya itu. Kemudian ia memeluk leher Sasuke dan mencium pipinya, seperti biasa.

Tapi...

Cup!

Mata Naruto terbelalak saat menerima ciuman balik dari pemuda raven yang ia cium tadi.

"Ya, apa lauknya hari ini?" tanyanya dengan hangat membuat Naruto memanas. Tak pernah sekalipun ia mendengar suara Sasuke yang sehangat itu.

"E..e.. be... ben..be...bento.." kata Naruto super gugup. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali berharap bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi.

"Kenapa kau malah mundur, Dobe? Ayo, kita makan sama-sama." Katanya lagi. Masih dengan suara yang membuat hati Naruto terbang ke langit.

Naruto yang tersadar langsung mengangguk dan duduk di hadapan Sasuke yang sudah menutup bukunya.

Biasanya Sasuke makan masih dengan buku di tangannya membuat Naruto semakin heran.

.

**Naruto POV**

Aku benar-benar merasa aneh dengan si Teme. Kenapa? Banyak sekali hal yang berubah dari dia. Mulai dari cara dia menatapku, tersenyum padaku, semuanya berubah 1000 derajat. Apalagi ia selalu membalas ciumanku atau pelukanku. Benar-benar aneh! Tapi... bolehkah aku berharap jika akhirnya dia bisa mencintaiku? Ah! Aku terlalu takut dengan kenyataan. Sebab, kalau aku terlalu berharap seperti itu, nantinya akan membuatku kembali sakit hati. Ya... mungkin Sasuke memelukku atau menciumku, tapi dia merasa jika ia melakukannya dengan Aniki. Ah... sedihnya jika itu memang alasannya.

**END NARUTO POV**

"Apa? Kau mau mengerjakan PR-ku, Shika?" teriak Naruto tak percaya.

Shikamaru yang tampak mendengus kesal itu mengangguk kecil.

"Horeeee!" kata Naruto kegirangan, tanpa sadar ia memeluk Shikamaru dengan erat.

Dan tanpa ia sadari... sepasang mata Onyx tampak menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Tiba-tiba...

BRAK!

"Naruto!" kata Sebuah bariton yang membuat siapa pun mendengarnya merinding ketakutan.

Naruto tahu jika suara itu milik Sasuke, ia pun menoleh dengan pelan berharap Sasuke tidak mengeluarkan aura iblisnya. Benar saja... tampak di belakang Sasuke seorang setan besar yang bermata merah dengan aura gelap yang membuat siapa pun merinding (di bayangan Naruto).

"A...ada apa, Teme?" tanya Naruto hati-hati.

Sasuke langsung memasuki kelas Naruto dan menyeret dia keluar.

"Ke...kenapa, Sasuke? A...Apakah aku berbuat salah?" tanya Naruto dengan polos.

Sasuke menggeram pelan kemudian mencium bibir Naruto dengan kasar. Membuat si empunya bibir kaget dengan iris safir yang hampir keluar dari kelopaknya.

"Kau bilang, Apa salahmu,HAH!?" kata Sasuke dingin, tentunya setelah ia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Naruto.

Naruto bergidik ngeri, tubuhnya gemetar melihat Sasuke semarah itu.

Melihat Dobe-nya yang tampak gemetar Sasuke memelankan suaranya.

"Kenapa kau memeluk bocah nanas itu, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke dengan pelan namun tersirat kemarahan di sana.

Naruto hanya bisa mengigit bibir bawahnya mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Uhm... Shikamaru mau membuatkan PR Matematika ku. Makanya aku... memelu..." Kata Naruto dengan polos di tambah bibirnya yang manyun karena merasa bersalah.

"Murid terpintar di sini, siapa Naruto?" potong Sasuke, dingin.

Naruto kembali tertunduk pucat.

"Siapa, hm?" ulang Sasuke.

"Ka..ka...kau.. Sasuke." Kata Naruto dengan suara bergetar.

"Ya,kau betul! Murid yang paling jenius di sini aku, pacarmu, kenapa kau tak minta bantuan padaku!" pekik Sasuke kesal.

Naruto semakin bertambah ciut mendengar lengkingan suara Sasuke yang langka terjadi.

"sini, mana bukumu!" kata Sasuke ketus.

Naruto langsung menyodorkan buku PR-nya yang masih terpegang saat ia ditarik oleh Sasuke.

"Kalau kau masih meminta bantuan mengerjakan PR pada bocah nanas itu... "

"Kau akan berakhir mengenaskan di ranjang..." bisik Sasuke pelan dengan seringai mesum di wajahnya membuat Naruto blushing dibuatnya.

**Naruto POV**

Tuh, kan... aneh lagi. Apa-apaan seringai mesumnya tadi? Ah aku semakin tidak mengerti...

Oh ya, dia juga pernah berkata dengan kesal setelah aku memberinya sebuah sarung tangan rajutan yang aku bilang itu dari aniki Kyuubi.

"Ah! Kenapa kau tak membuat sendiri, Dobe. Aku ingin sarung tangan buatanmu, bukan buatan anikimu..." kata Sasuke sambil berdecak kesal.

Aku melongo mendengar kata-kata sarkatis itu dari mulut Sasuke. Mau bagaimana lagi? Bukannya ia akan senang jika di beri hadiah yang beratas namakan aniki? Tapi, aku merasa lega mendengarnya. Seulas senyum ku berikan pada pemuda raven yang sudah 3 bulan ini menjadi pacarku.

Aku pun mengecup pipinya dengan lembut.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan berkata seperti itu, Teme." Kataku sambil tersenyum manis.

Tiba-tiba...

Tangan putih porselen tampak melingkar di tubuhku. Aku dapat mencium minyak wangi berbau mint yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke yang tengah memelukku itu.

Aku tak tahan lagi,

Kudorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh dariku. Membuat si pemilik Onyx hitam itu terbelalak tak percaya.

"Jangan, Sasuke... jangan perlakukan aku seperti kau memperlakukan orang yang kau cintai... kalau kau melakukan itu... aku... akan salah paham dan merasa bahwa kau mencintaiku." Kataku dengan pelan. Tanganku menahan bahu Sasuke agar menjauh dariku.

Ia diam, begitu pula denganku yang hanya berdiri mematung dengan tangan yang tercengkram erat di bahunya. Perlahan-lahan ia menyingkirkan tanganku, kemudian memegang kedua pipiku agar aku tidak menunduk.

Mata safirku membulat saat mendapati sebuah senyuman tulus yang tak pernah ku lihat dari bibir Sasuke sebelumnya. Wajahnya mendekatiku dan mencium bibirku dengan lembut. Sangat lembut... tidak ada penekanan di sana. Kelopak mata Onyx-nya juga terpejam saat menciumku.

Setelah itu, ia memandangku penuh cinta.

"Aku memang mencintaimu, Dobe." Kata Sasuke pelan.

Mendengar itu, Iris safirku mengerjap tak percaya.

"Kau... aniki?"

Sasuke menggeleng keras.

"Aku sadar, jika yang selalu bersamaku, bukan Kyuubi tapi... kamu.. maka dari itu, percayalah padaku, dan berikan aku kesempatan kedua." Kata Sasuke lagi. Suaranya terdengar bergetar.

Aku yang awalnya kaget, tersenyum mendengar itu,

_'Kami-sama... terima kasih telah menjawab do'a-ku selama ini...'_ Batinku.

Ku peluk tubuh tinggi dengan kulit seputih porselen itu dengan lembut.

"Ya, Suki da yo... Teme..." bisikku di telinga Sasuke.

.

_**~~~FIN~~~**_

_**...OWARI...**_

_**.**_

_**OMAKE**_

_**.**_

_Suatu hal yang ku sadari selama ini..._

_Membuatmu tersenyum adalah hal terindah untukku..._

_Senyumanmu, adalah sebuah suplemen yang membuatku berlari kencang_

_Maka dari itu... tetaplah tersenyum,_

_Meski itu untukku atau bukan untukku..._

_Ek is lief vir jou..._

_Ik hou van jou..._

_Obicham Te..._

_Ti Amo..._

_Ich Liebe dich..._

_Aishiteru yo..._

_I Love You..._

_Aku mencintaimu..._

_Teme..._

_...Naruto Namikaze..._

_._

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe?" tanya suara bariton yang sangat ku kenal.

Pena di tanganku langsung terjatuh dan aku langsung menyembunyikan buku berwarna biru tua milik Sasuke di belakang punggungku.

"Ayo, apa yang kamu sembunyikan?" tanya Sasuke lembut sambil mengelus surai pirang milikku.

"Ti..tidak a..ada apa-apa, kok... Teme." kataku dengan gugup sambil menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang ada di kedua pipi tan-ku.

Sasuke menyeringai, kemudian meraih buku biru tua miliknya yang ada di tanganku. Dan bagusnya aku menyelipkan jari tanganku yang menandai halaman yang baru saja aku tulisi.

"Wah, kau menulis sesuatu di buku ku... Apa ya..." kata Sasuke.

Matanya tampak serius membaca tulisan yang ada di sana.

Tanganku mencoba meraih kembali buku itu, karena aku benar-benar sangat malu jika apa yang aku tulis di lihat oleh orang yang menjadi objek tulisanku. Postur Sasuke yang lebih tinggi dariku membuatku kewalahan dan akhirnya, aku menyerah untuk mengambil kembali buku biru tua itu dari tangannya. Ya... biarlah dia mengetahuinya...

"Kau puas, hah!?" kataku kesal sambil menggembungkan kedua pipiku yang sudah memerah.

Melihat itu, Sasuke terkekeh geli. Kemudian ia mengambil pena yang terjatuh tadi dan tampak menulis sesuatu di sana.

"Bacalah..." kata Sasuke dengan lembut.

_Ek Is lief vir jou so baie..._

_Obicham te tolkova mnogo..._

_Ik hou zoveel van je..._

_Ti amo..._

_Ich liebe dich so sehr..._

_Anata o hontouni aishiteimasu..._

_I love you so much..._

_Aku sangat mencintaimu..._

_Dobe..._

_...Sasuke Uchiha..._

_._

Blussh...

Aku memerah seketika

"Kau kira, aku tidak mengerti bahasa-bahasamu, heh?" kata Sasuke sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Huh, Teme Jelek!" kata ku dengan kesal. masih dengan menggembungkan pipi...

_'Ah, Happy ending, huh?'..._

**_._**

**_._**

**_Oke, Ja... Minna-chaan..._**

**_salam Miyu Mayada_**

**_Muaaaach :*_**


End file.
